


Solangelo One Shots

by Solangelo_trash (HiImCynth)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/Solangelo_trash
Summary: Some Solangelo one-shots





	Solangelo One Shots

It was mid-afternoon in the Hades cabin (newly redecorated courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin), and Nico and Will were hanging out. Hazel was staying in New Rome until the weekend and Nico was grateful he got to spend the week with his boyfriend. 

“Hey, hey, check this out!” Will called from the library. (Yeah, he had a library. He was a reader, sue him.) 

“What is it?” Nico asked, lounging on a bean bag chair and not looking up from his own book.

“According to this book, the national animal of- FUCK!!” Will cut himself off with a swear.

“The national animal of fuck? Where’s that?” Nico said with a snort. 

“Don’t laugh at me, di Angelo.” Will pouted. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Will continued, glaring pointedly at the sofa. Nico snorted again. “The national animal of Scotland is the unicorn.” 

“What did my poor couch ever do to you, Solace.”

“I just stubbed my toe on it,” Will said, pouting adorably. “It hurt.”

Nico had been drinking a mug of no-longer-hot chocolate when he snorted this time, and the drink went up his nose. He began coughing violently, putting his mug back down on the little tabletop next to him before doubling over and closing his eyes, tears streaming down his face from how hard he was coughing. 

Will rushed over to him and knelt next to him, patting his back hard. “Jeez, sunshine, don’t die on me!”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Solace! I’ll die whenever the hell I want!” Nico wheezed out. 

Will smiled in response. “There’s the death boy that I know and love.”  
“What the hell are you talking about, Solace. I’ve been right here the whole time. I’ll always be right here.”

Will couldn’t help himself. He cupped Nico’s face, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes as he kissed him. It was a soft kiss, almost as soft as their first, and Will cherished the feeling of being able to do this with this boy because he was his, because Nico was all his and nobody else’s. They parted, Will tilting his forehead so it met Nico’s, eyes still closed. 

“What was that for?” Nico asked. Will opened his eyes to meet the chocolate brown ones looking back at him. 

“I love you.” Will breathed it out like a promise, trying to convey everything that he felt with the three simple words but it wasn’t enough. There was no way he could describe this feeling with just those words, those corny, cheesy, overused words, but Nico seemed to understand. 

“I love you too,” he breathed back, matching the emotion in his voice and Will immediately knew that Nico had understood him and meant to say everything he had tried to say right back. 

“But really, you could have made that a little more romantic, Solace. I mean, I just had a coughing fit on the floor of my cabin and that’s when you decide it’s a good idea to tell me you love me?”

Will blushed, replacing his forehead with his hand against Nico’s face and pushing it back. “I hate you.” 

Nico smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
